<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Sex by your_average_gay_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324001">Safe Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb'>your_average_gay_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, Face-Sitting, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUPIN!!!!!!, Lingerie, Locked In, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Stuck in a safe, Teasing, Zeni walks in on you two😳, sex in a safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horny birthday man and his non betraying female partner walk into a safe...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIRTHDAY MONKEY NEEDS HORNY CONTENT!!!!!!!!! I SHALL GIVE HIM WHAT HE DESERVES!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birthday heists weren’t actually a tradition, but it seemed like Lupin wanted to make it one since he always planned to steal a gift for the birthday person (who was usually Fujiko).</p><p>This time around, it was his own birthday, and he had decided to steal from a young couple who had a safe filled with unknown treasure. When he proposed this idea to the group, (Y/n) and Fujiko were the only ones who wanted to accompany him, but in the end the brunette had opted out last minute to toy with the hearts of casino men. He let her go without any complaints, and began going over the plan with (Y/n).</p><p>———</p><p>For people who were known for their security, the safe was already open and practically <i>inviting</i> the thieves to steal its contents. In fact, the room already had the lights on. Lupin pondered about it, but didn’t linger on the thought as he approached the safe’s door and opened it. A light automatically turned on inside as the door opened wider and he was practically foaming at the mouth.</p><p>“Lupin, what is it? You okay?” (Y/n) asked, closing and locking the door before approaching him. “We need to hurry. We don’t know when- oh my god.”</p><p>Looking into the room, her eyes were assaulted by lots of shimmer and a burst of cold air hitting her body. As she adjusted to the lighting, she joined Lupin in awe, her (e/c) gaze reflecting all the beauty in the room.</p><p>“Holy fuck.”</p><p>“I mean, I knew she used to be a lingerie designer but <i>holy shit.</i>”</p><p>“Why didn’t you mention that at the start? I’m sure Fujiko would have stayed if you mentioned that!” She turned towards him, stuttering in surprise.</p><p>“This may be my main gift, but your reactions are also being considered a gift, dear.” He smiled, winking at her before running over to the hangers of body suits and assorted straps. She giggled, following his lead to put the different fancy sets into her bag.</p><p>They worked their way through the sections and shelves with haste, their bodies rushing with adrenaline and excitement.</p><p>“How are you doing over? Need any help?” (Y/n) called out, taking a step back from her area to look at Lupin.</p><p>“Yes, please. I’m almost done here but it’ll be easier if you could get the stuff on the lower shelves.” She nodded, making her way over to him. “Remember to watch your step-”</p><p>A click sounded in the room and the door closed immediately, the light staying on as a robotic voice let them know the cops were on their way.</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>“You don’t say.” Lupin dramatically turned his head over to look at her, playfully rolling his eyes with a smirk.</p><p>They continued collecting the lingerie until it was all bagged up. (Y/n) finished her work shortly before him, and chose to look around the room for anything else of possible value. Her eyes locked onto a bed that was hidden from her when she first stood in the doorway with him, and an idea popped into her head.</p><p>“Don’t turn around when you finish collecting.” Lupin sideyed in the direction of her voice, but stayed where he was and followed her order. When she gave him the okay, he spun around to meet her form.</p><p>His dark eyes widened at her change of dress, her heist outfit on the floor while a one-piece resided on her body. The lingerie cupped and hugged all of her perfections in the most tantalizing way, and the way the jewels reflected small beams of light onto her skin made it seem like she herself was a rare gem. The assortment of fabrics, designs, and decorations made her look as gentle as a flower, yet as intimidating as a bear.</p><p>Lupin was <i>drooling</i> over how amazing she looked.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” (Y/n) giggled, sashaying over to him in an extremely alluring way. “Now birthday boy, would you like to put that bed over there to use?”</p><p>“Oh, would I ever!”</p><p>Lupin ran over to (Y/n) wanting to snatch her up into his embrace, only for her to move away he approached. He groaned as he collided with the silk sheets, about to whine for her when he noticed her purposely taking her time to move over to him.</p><p>Getting on the bed, she straddled his body and leaned in to place teasingly gently kisses all over his face, deliberately not touching his lips. He whined, wrapping his arms around her neck. She gave into his clear wants with a small chuckle, letting him take control of the kiss. Seeing as how he was very excited and horny, he stayed at a fast pace. As the two of them kissed fervently, hands going up and down their bodies, mouths swallowing small moans and laughs, they relaxed in the warmth of how everything in the moment felt right and amazing.</p><p>Lupin worked off his clothes as they kissed until he was left in his boxers. (Y/n) sat on his legs and traced over his straining erection, playfully cooing at him until she was satisfied. She removed them, toying with him for a little longer before deciding they’d both had enough. Removing herself from him, she stands up and takes off the expensive and bejeweled lingerie carefully before returning to the birthday monkey man.</p><p>Now undressed, she wasted no time and brought his cock over to her slit and slammed down onto him. He cried out at the instant pleasure, moving his hands to her hips as she began setting the pace. Looking up to her, his eyes glazed over at the ecstasy that flooded his being. Her model-like breasts bounced along with her steady rhythm, acting like a hypnotic pendulum of bliss.</p><p>“Happy birthday, boss.” (Y/n) huffed, grinding herself into him with each drop of her hips. “Thank you so much for being there for us.”</p><p>“I should be thanking you, babe- oh fuck, that’s good! You’re amazing!” His mind was getting hazier with each second. She let out a high moan as his nails dug into her hips, only serving to make the experience more enjoyable.</p><p>“You only deserve the best, and no one is better than your team.”</p><p>With a perfectly aligned thrust, her pussy began clamping down in him and she started to cry out his name like a prayer. She placed her hands on either side of his head, giving him wet and wanton kisses as she bounced herself harder onto him. He swallowed up her moans, encouraging her to cum with gentle coos into her ear. His breath on her skin made her body tingle, and a few moments later she gave a telltale moan of her reaching her climax. She buried her head into the nook of his neck as she came, her groans muffled by Lupin’s shoulder and the sheets below. He moved his own hips up to hers as she slowed down, chasing his own high while hers began dying down.</p><p>Once spent, she sat up and moved herself off of him, sitting beside his head to catch her breath.</p><p>“It’s a shame that Jigen and Goemon didn’t come. They would have loved seeing you like that.” Lupin gave a weak chuckle, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be ready for even more when we get back. The others have gifts for you that’ll make it even better.”</p><p>“Aww! You guys are too kind!” He moved his head into her lap, silently asking for her to play with his hair. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Lupin made a realization. “Shouldn’t the cops be here by now?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. You’re right.” She stopped her hand as she thought about it, then played with his hair once more. “What should we do?”</p><p>“We can keep going to pass the time?” Another idea popped into (Y/n)’s head. She smiled, looking down at him.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>She removed him from her lap and adjusted herself. Lupin whined at the loss of her touch, regained his excitement as she slowly lowered her pussy onto his face.</p><p>As she nestled herself into a comfortable position, she could feel him ruthlessly working his tongue and mouth to please and clean her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, pulling tightly on his hair while he turned her into a thoughtless puddle of blissful mush. Her body heated up as he pulled her body closer to his face, squeaking at his frantic and energetic pace.</p><p>“YOU’RE UNDER ARREST, LUPIN!” Inspector Zenigata yelled out as the safe door burst open.</p><p>Lupin was too busy to notice him, but (Y/n) stared him dead in the eyes while the man below ignorantly kept lapping at her entrance and sucking at her clit. She felt no shame or embarrassment, and only giggled as she watched his face redden at the scene before him.</p><p>“Hey, Pops! Do you want to join us, or are you just gonna stand there and watch? We’re good either way.”</p><p>He was so focused on the fact that he hadn’t been in their position in so long that he almost didn’t catch her words. Sweat fell down his face as he just stood there and listened to their orchestra of pleasure, unsure of what call to make. Utterly ashamed and slightly turned on, he ran out of the safe to cry in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Lupin, we gotta go now. I don’t know how long Pops is gonna cry for, but I don’t want to take any chances.” (Y/n) released his hair and stood up, grabbing her clothes and the previously worn lingerie and putting them in her bag. He gave an upset groan as he got up and followed her lead, stuffing his own clothes into his lingerie bag.</p><p>They ran out of the house, accidentally turning every single officer on as they ran through the house and outside, reaching the car without any casualties. They threw the bags in the back, and Lupin drove as fast as he could to the base, laughing at how the heist had gone. She joined him in laughter, calming down together.</p><p>When they reached the safehouse, they shared what happened to Jigen and Goemon before continuing where they left off -now with the help of their other partners. Fujiko came back a while later, joining in the trying on of fancily jeweled lingerie and sweet birthday sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGA MONKEY MAN SD DFFDHDTDJ YUMMY YUMMY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>